In today's radio transport networks a number of different technologies are used, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE), LTE-Advanced, 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), Global System for Mobile communications/Enhanced Data rate for GSM Evolution (GSM/EDGE), Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMax), or Ultra Mobile Broadband (UMB), just to mention a few possible implementations. A radio transport network comprises Radio Base Stations (RBS) providing radio coverage over at least one respective geographical area forming a cell. The cell definition may also incorporate frequency bands used for transmissions, which means that two different cells may cover the same geographical area but using different frequency bands. User equipments (UE) are served in the cells by the respective radio base station and are communicating with respective radio base station. The user equipments transmit data over an air or radio interface to the radio base stations in uplink (UL) transmissions and the radio base stations transmit data over an air or radio interface to the user equipments in downlink (DL) transmissions.
In some RBS implementations a radio unit and a baseband processing equipment (digital unit (DU)) of the RBS are combined. In other implementations, the radio unit and DU are separated. In some examples, the radio unit and baseband processing equipment is split in two different locations. In this case, the radio unit is remote and termed a remote radio unit (RRU). As such, the system separates a RBS into one or more DU and RRUs. The radio unit creates the analog transmit RF signal from the baseband signal and provides the RF signal to an antenna. The radio unit correspondingly digitizes an RF receive signal.
The DU and RRU are connected via e.g. an optical network. The one or more DUs may be centralized and located remotely, for example a few kilometers from the RRUs. The RRUs are placed close to the radio antennas, e.g. in antenna masts. This minimizes feeder and jumper losses between antenna and RRUs, which is often a major challenge to address in most radio transport networks, for example, to enhance the uplink capacity of mobile services. The signal processing is centralized in a DU, which offers processing resources for multiple cells, each covered by an antenna driven by a RRU. This allows a pool of processing resources to be dynamically shared among many cells, in line with the cloud computing principle, saving energy, improving the radio link reliability and decreasing number and size of access sites.
A Common Public Radio Interface (CPRI) specifies a Time Division Multiplexing (TDM) like protocol for RBS configurations in a system configured for RRUs and DUs over a first layer. CPRI defines a protocol which is used to connect a DU and RRU. The application of CPRI between the DUs and the RRUs is static, i.e. determined as the RBS is deployed, and its configuration is only changed as part of a predetermined topology involving the DUs and RRUs.
CPRI requires accurate synchronization and latency control. Even if conventional CPRI transport is normally operated on fiber using point-to-point optical connections between DU and RRU distant less than a few hundreds of meters, there is a demand to extend its reach over geographical distances.
Traditional dedicated point to point links established between a limited number of DU ports and associated RRUs is inadequate to meet these new extended distance requirement. For example, the need of new installed fibers would be not sustainable as soon as the distances between RRU and associated digital unit became longer than a few kilometers.
For a RBS in which DU and RU units are integrated into a single network element covering a cell, inter-cell communication is handled through the X2 interface. The X2 interface provides communication between cells, and base stations, for example to manage overlaps.
The X2 interface, as said, can be used in a wide range of scenario including macro and small cells coordination and handover. Unfortunately, it is not always possible to establish X2 interfaces due to lack of physical connectivity or excessive latency, e.g. when X2 is transported by a tunneling across backhaul.